Lasse Karppinen/Career
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , Karppinen Manor, Väinämöinen n Seutu, Vaasa, Ostrobothnia, Finland ( years old) |residence = , |nationality = |job = Quidditch Player ∙ Quidditch Captain ∙ Businessman ∙ Landlord |organisation = Muggle-Born Network, Nervous Nymph, Morð er Morð |nw = Ř 12 million |height = 6'0" |spouse = George Weasley (m 2002) |children = 4 |parents = Anna-Liisa Karppinen & Kalle Karppinen |position = |hidee = ---- |one = as of 1999 |oneb = Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi |hidem = --- |hiden = ---- |ten = as of 2000 |tenb = Finnish National Team |hideg = ---- }} For the Finnish National Team Quidditch World Cup 2002 Year The took place in , and was won by . In this year the Finnish National Team was captained by Maire Hytönen, managed by Ilari Somerkoski, and reached the quarter final, where they were defeated by the . 2006 Year The took place in , and was won by . In this year the Finnish National Team was captained by Maire Hytönen, managed by Ilari Somerkoski, and reached the semi final, where they were defeated by the , though defeated the in the play-off. : *''' score: 2120/2120 after several days, won by Finland after a penalty shoot out. : '''** score: 520/520 after several hours, won by Finland after a penalty shoot out. 2010 Year The took place in , and was won by the Finnish National Team. In this year the team was captained Lasse Karppinen , managed by Ilari Somerkoski, this was the first world cup while Lasse was captaining and he was overjoyed when they won. Managing to defeat in the final only very narrowly. : * score: 1840/1840 after several days, won by Finland after a penalty shoot out. 2014 Year The took place in , and was won by the Finnish National Team. In this year the team was captained Lasse Karppinen , managed by Ilari Somerkoski, they got to the quarter final before losing to . 2018 Year The took place in the , and was won by the Papuan National Team. In this year the Finnish National Team was captained Lasse Karppinen , managed by Ilari Somerkoski, they got to the semi final before losing to the hosting team. European Quidditch Cup 2000 Year The European Quidditch Cup took place in , and was won by Icelandic National Team. In this year the Finnish National Team was captained by Maire Hytönen, managed by Ilari Somerkoski, and reached the quarter final, where they were defeated by the Italian National Quidditch Team. 2004 Year 2008 Year 2012 Year 2016 Year For the Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Scandanavian Cup 1999 Year 2001 Year 2003 Year 2005 Year 2007 Year 2009 Year 2011 Year 2013 Year 2015 Year 2017 Year Finnish League 1998-1999 Season 1999-2000 Season 2000-2001 Season 2001-2002 Season 2002-2003 Season 2003-2004 Season 2004-2005 Season 2005-2006 Season 2006-2007 Season 2007-2008 Season 2008-2009 Season 2009-2010 Season 2010-2011 Season 2011-2012 Season 2012-2013 Season 2013-2014 Season 2014-2015 Season 2015-2016 Season 2016-2017 Season 2017-2018 Season 2018-2019 Season Category:Quidditch Career Page Category:Career Page Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922